


When the rain starts to fall

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends!AU, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Arthur when he woke up that morning that in a few hours he would be making a mad dash across town, raining pouring down on him and his too expensive suit as he made a daring escape from his own wedding. Well, to be honest, he probably would have been elated to find out he didn't go through with it and may have spent less of the morning in the bathroom vomiting from nerves.<br/>It's what comes after that's more of a shock.</p>
<p>(Or that loosely based Friends!AU that no one actually asked for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding bells

Arthur could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, his hands clenched into fists against the cold porcelain of the sink. The rain pounded down outside the small window, usually the sound of rain calmed him, today it wasn't having that effect, each slap of a droplet against the glass sounded like a gunshot, too loud making him want to scream to drown out the rest of the noise.

“Arthur.” A swift knock came at the door, Arthur looked towards it with wide eyes, recognising his Father's voice.

“Coming.” Arthur croaked, slowly uncurling his white knuckle grip from the sink and moving shakily across the bathroom. He took a deep rattling breath, rolling his shoulders, standing up straighter before he was flicking the lock and stepping out, coming face to face with his father.

“How are you feeling?” Uther asked, clapping him on the shoulder, Arthur lurched slightly at the sudden touch.

“Uh. Good.” Arthur lied. His mind racing a mile a minute, screaming at him to stop this, to go back into the bathroom and curl into a ball, to forget this day was even happening. Whoever said that your wedding day was the happiest day of your life was a filthy liar. His eyes flickered to Leon who was sitting back against the table that decorated their makeshift dressing room. “Everyone here?”

“No one would miss this.” Uther said happily. “Yours will be the wedding of the season Arthur.”

“Morgana.” Arthur mumbled. “Did she make it?”

Uther scowled, giving a quick shake of his head. Arthur knew he shouldn't be surprised, despite her living just on the other side of London it had been four years since he last really saw his half sister, when they had found out the truth that she was Uther's biological daughter and after some harsh arguments had thrown away her life with them and taken off to make a new one for herself. Arthur had bumped into her a few times since then, quick passings where he'd ask her to come home, to talk to his father and sort things out, but it had been like being a child caught in the middle of a divorce, forced to pick one parent to live with. He'd invited her to the wedding in person, tracking her down at one of her work functions and throwing out an invite.

He'd expected her to agree, even with their spotty past he figured his getting married would be enough to draw her in, at least for a day. Maybe it would have been, had Arthur actually really wanted to marry Elena.

Not that he didn't love Elena, she was fantastic, they'd known each other for years, become close friends so when their fathers had sprung the idea of marrying them off for some publicity stunt with the two golden children of the business world and they'd been being poked and prodded into making the decision it seemed, not exactly reasonable, but doable, to suck it up and marry her before his Father decided someone like Vivian would be better suited for a merger and he'd end up marrying a vapid, cruel girl who he really couldn't stand.

And so, Morgana had turned down his offer, pleading for him to reconsider the marriage before sneering at him like he was insane when he said he had to go through with it. Still, he had hoped that she might turn up.

“Father.” Arthur begun. “Maybe this isn't such a good idea.”

“Nonsense Arthur.” Uther said calmly. “With you two together her father will be more than happy to consider a cooperation between our companies. Today we close what will be the biggest business deal of your life.”

“Romantic.” Arthur breathed, low enough that Uther wouldn't hear him.

“Ten minutes.” Leon said casually.

“I'll go make sure the brides ready. Arthur, time to go.” Uther said, quickly striding out of the room they were using as a dressing room. Arthur knew he should move, should follow his father out the door and go take his place at the front of the church but his legs wouldn't move. His stomach churned uncomfortably, his hands shaking.

“Arthur, you alright?”

“I need- “ Arthur mumbled, pointing back at the bathroom he'd just left. “Stag do caught up with me you know, give me five minutes.” He quickly ducked back into the bathroom, ignoring anything Leon was saying, he slammed the door, locking it with a flourish before falling back against it taking panting breaths. His head knocked back against the wood sending a small flare of pain.

_Breathe_ Arthur thought, shaking himself as if he could shake the nerves off of him. Arthur's eyes fell on the mirror in front of him, almost wincing at his appearance. He was pale, uncommonly so, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, his whole body seemed to be shaking with nervous tremors.

_What the hell am I doing?_ A small laugh bubbled out of him that he quickly bit down trying to keep Leon from hearing it.

“Arthur.” Leon said a small knock echoing on the door. “Come on man or Elena's going to be waiting for you at the aisle.”

“Just a minute.” Arthur snapped, running an unsteady hand through his hair.

_I can't breath_ Arthur thought, his heart pounding in his chest, echoing in his ear drums as he tried to suck in a lungful of air. It didn't help, just made him notice his breathing sounding laboured, like a death whistle. His hands tugged at his tie, loosening it around his neck as if it was that that was affecting his breathing _I can't breath..I can't, I can't do this. I need to leave._

Arthur wasn't sure how he managed to stumble from the door to the window, nor how he manage to open the latch with his shaking hands, was even less sure how he managed to fit himself out of the stupidly small window, a miracle really, but there he was, on the other side of the window, rain pounding down onto him in a steady stream. He could still hear Leon knocking at the door, his voice calling for him. He took an unsteady step forwards, then another, then he was running. Feet pounding against the wet grass, rain splatting across him as he raced away from the church.

Each step felt like a weight being lifted off of him, slowly unfolding the tension that ran in him, like he left all his worries back in the church, which really, he did.

He ran until his legs burnt, until he knew that they'd figured out he'd taken off, he wondered what was happening. How man his father was, he felt bad for Leon who'd no doubt have to take the brunt of the outburst. His lungs burnt with exertion, his side screamed in pain from a stitch as he slammed his way through the people on the streets, ducking and diving between them putting as much distance between himself and the church as he could.

*

Arthur crashed into the coffee shop. Stumbling as his head whipped around. A long counter sat across the left hand side of the shop, a waitress stood leaning against it, Arthur surged forwards. Ready to demand if he'd seen Morgana.

“Arthur?” Arthur spun round, eyes landing on a small sitting area with a sofa and a few arm chairs. Morgana was slowly rising from the armchair, eyes wide as she gaped at him. He was aware of the other people sat around the small coffee table looking at him but didn't take any notice of who they were, his chest eased, breathing finally coming back to him. “What? What are you doing here? What happened?” Morgana asked, walking towards him. “Aren't you meant to be getting married today?” Arthur couldn't help the suddenly bubble of laughter that slipped out past his lips.

“I need a drink.” Arthur said stiffly instead of offering any explanation. A hand landed on his shoulder making him jerk round.

“I can help you there.” The man said offering out a flask with a serious expression, Arthur's eyes flickered between the flash and the man, before Gwaine's face lit in a bright grin. “You look like hell Pendragon.”

“You don't look so hot yourself.” Arthur retorted.

“Please, I'm always gorgeous.” Gwaine said calmly. Morgana was suddenly pulling on his arm, leading him over to the sofa. The people on it scrambled out of the way, moving so Arthur and Morgana could take a seat, Gwaine perching on the arm next to him.

“Arthur what happened?” Morgana asked quietly. Arthur ran let out a breath, running a hand through his soggy hair.

“I..I couldn't go through with it.” Arthur said. “I didn't love her.” The flask suddenly came back into his eyeline, Arthur sighed before snatching it away from Gwaine and quickly downing some of the liquid, it burnt his throat on the way down his eyes watering as he fought back a cough. “What is that?” Arthur wheezed.

“Spanish absinthe my friend.”

“You haven't changed a bit.” Arthur said.

“Why thank you.”

“Wasn't a complement Gwaine.”

“You must be freezing.” Morgana sighed, rubbing her hand up and down Arthur's arm. “Gwen get him some coffee and see if **Gaius** has a towel or two.” A girl quickly got up at Morgana's order, rushing off to the counter. “What did Uther say? What did Elena say?” Arthur groaned, thinking of Elena, waiting in a wedding dress with both their fathers and a hall full of guests waiting for the wedding of the season.

“They uh, they're probably realising I'm gone right about now.” Arthur said weakly.

“Your a runaway bride?”

“Shut up Gwaine.” Morgana snapped. “Arthur-”

“Can we not talk about it?” Morgana paused her rubbing before she gave a swift nod. They fell into an uneasy silence before a towel was being draped around his shoulders. Arthur looked up and saw a pretty girl with dark skin and curly black hair, she gave him a small smile, squeezing his shoulder before moving a way, a moment later and a coffee cup was being put into his hands.

“Can I just ask one thing?” Morgana asked quietly. Arthur tensed but gave a small nod. “Why come here?”

“Well I went to your building and you weren't there but this guy with a hammer said you'd probably be here so-”

“I mean why come to me.”

“Well, all of my friends are busy at my wedding.” Arthur said, trying to keep his tone light, not wanting to say the truth which was that he had no one else to go to. By the way Morgana's mouth screwed up in distaste he guessed she understood that.

“It's good to see you Arthur.” She said earnestly. “Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Gwen.” Morgana waved to the girl sitting next to her to see the girl who got him a towel, she offered him a shy smile. “her Fiancée Lancelot. Of course you know Gwaine, that's Freya.” Morgana nodded to a girl sitting at the foot of the arm chair, resting her elbows on the coffee table staring at Arthur with interest..

“I expected horns of something with the way Merlin talks about you.”

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, just as Morgana gestured to the last person of the group sitting on the opposite end of the coffee table, stretched back in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair. Arthur recognised him instantly. The shining blue eyes, the cheery grin and mop of black hair. “Merlin.” Arthur said, lip pulling back in a sneer.

Arthur would always remember first meeting Merlin. It had been Merlin's first day at Albion secondary school, his limbs gangly and awkward he was slim apart from his face which still held the roundness of a boy. Arthur had been with his friends, laughing as they threw a year 7's backpack between them as they boy raced around trying to catch it when Merlin had appeared, staring down Arthur with his brilliant blue eyes and snapping at him to stop like he owned the school. Arthur had immediately disliked him and he knew the feeling was mutual. After Arthur had managed, quite easily may he add, to kick the boy to the ground he thought that would be the end of it. However the next day after spotting Merlin and doing a fair bit of gloating Merlin had went up against him again. Morgana had been the one to help Merlin to the medical room afterwards and for the next two years it had been unfortunately common to find Merlin at his house, sitting on the sofa with Morgana laughing about something or other before he'd suddenly left school and moved away.

“Arthur.” Merlin greeted, his smile widening as if there was no one he'd rather see. “I'd ask you if you were still a prat but considering you just left someone at the altar it seems I already have my answer.” Arthur felt the urge to laugh, something about Merlin always made him want to smile, even while he was snapping back replies harshly.

“Merlin doesn't like you?” Freya asked curiously, tipping her head like a puppy. “But Merlin likes everyone.”

“I think you're underestimating how annoying the princess can be love.” Gwaine said, with a flick of his hair.

Arthur's meeting with Gwaine had been worse than his meeting with Merlin, a lot worse. A year after Merlin had left Gwaine came along, bursting into Arthur's life with a cocky attitude and easy smiles that made Arthur uncomfortable, he could never quite decide if he liked the man or wanted to strangle him with a shower curtain. That could be however due to the fact he'd met him by crashing into Morgana's room, ready to demand to know where the vodka he'd brought had gone only to find her in bed with the man, who, in his part had just grinned and said 'could you close the door mate? We're kinda busy.' the fact Arthur had actually walked out and closed the door was a testament to how shocked he had been.

“Finish your coffee.” Morgana prompted, drawing Arthur out from his memories, Arthur slurped down the scalding liquid quickly. “Alright, now lets go get you a shower and a change of clothes.

*

Half an hour later and he was emerging from Morgana's bathroom, dressed in a pair of Gwaine's baggy trackie trousers and a jumper. The talking in the living room stopped, all eyes turning to him. Arthur eyed the group nervously, taking in their sympathetic smiles.

“I got a call from Uther. He wanted to know if I've seen you.” Morgana said, Arthur froze on his way to the comfy looking sofa.

“What did you say?”

“Said I hadn't the foggiest idea where you could be.” Morgana said with a kind smile. Arthur felt his body relax slightly, giving a small nod of thanks. “You know you'll need to call him at some point right?”

“I need to borrow a phone.” Arthur stated, he didn't expect the sudden onslaught of phones being tossed at him, Arthur fumbled, catching two as the other four fell to the floor with dull clunks.

“You're going to call him now?” Morgana asked.

“Elena first, I need to explain.” Arthur said. “I'll be.” Arthur nodded over to the small balcony that sat outside the window, before quickly ducking away, trying to ignore the fierce pounding of his heart and the anxiety that squirmed in his stomach like snakes., tightening and rolling until he felt nauseous 

 


	2. Jump

“Gwaine you're being far too obvious.” Morgana whispered as Arthur's eyes seemed to catch theirs through the window. Gwaine just grinned, waving a hand at the blond man on the balcony, Arthur sneered, turning his back to them.

“So what, if the princess wants to call someone from my phone then I can eavesdrop all I want.”

“That went better than expected.” Lancelot said. Morgana couldn't help but agree, Arthur's call to Elena had lasted about half an hour. The man talking in a quiet tone, head bowed as he leaned back against the wall of the balcony foot nudging against the floor, of course they could only hear one side of the conversation but still, Arthur had seemed to perk up as he talked, relaxing and even smiling towards with end, nodding along with what Elena said with a 'Thank god it's not only me.'

“Elena always was a sweet girl.” Morgana mumbled. “It's the next call that could be a problem.”

“I don't see why, if she was okay with it surely his father can't be too upset.” Gwen said. “I mean if they didn't love each other then they shouldn't be getting married.”

“In Uther's world love doesn't matter all too much, the marriage was about power, a business deal of sorts with Elena's father. Binding their companies together.” Morgana said calmly. It was why she had chosen not to attend, even with having to see Uther if Arthur had been marrying someone for real reasons then she wouldn't have missed her half brother's wedding, as it was she didn't see the point of subjecting herself to watching Arthur throw his life away trying to please their father.

“Father. It's Arthur.” Arthur said quietly, the groups heads snapped back to look out the window. Arthur stood tall now, back facing them, shoulders squared and tense. “I know..i know and i'm sorry but-” Arthur stopped talking, obviously cut off by Uther, Morgana wished desperately she could hear Uther's side of it. “If you would just let me explain then-”

Silence fell again, Arthur listening to Uther slowly shaking his head. Morgana could see his fist clenching by his side and judging by his white knuckle grip on the phone it wouldn't be too surprising if it started to crack and break.

“I DON'T LOVE HER!” Arthur bellowed so loudly they jumped, Merlin spilling his drink across the table. None of them moved to wipe it up, listening intently to Arthur “I'm sorry, I realise that you had your plans for me but this isn't something I can do. I've talked to Elena and she agrees with me, the marriage isn't going to happen.” Morgana couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at Arthur finally standing up to Uther.

“Father.” Morgana had never heard Arthur sound quite so pathetic and pleading. She suddenly felt uncomfortable for listening in. judging by the other's shuffling and shifting eyes they felt the same. “You can't be serious.” Arthur urged. “I cannot marry someone I don't love. I won't.” Arthur said. “Father please don't-”

The call ended, Arthur's hand dropping down to his side, he clutched the phone in his fist, his shoulders drooping as he leant forwards, fists resting against the stone wall.

“You think he's gonna jump?” Gwaine asked, Freya threw a pillow at him whilst Morgana cuffed him over the back of the head. It seemed to take forever for Arthur to move, his body swaying forwards closer to the wall and for a moment Morgana was worried Gwaine was actually right before Arthur pushed himself back off the wall with a bit too much force, stumbling slightly. He seemed to take a few steadying breaths before he was ducking back through the window and stepping into the living room.

“What happened?” Morgana asked. Arthur's head bobbed up, his eyes settling on hers looking surprisingly wet, he cleared his throat, looking away over into the kitchen. Eyeing the shelves as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Father said that if I don't marry Elena he's cutting me off.” Arthur said, voice monotone and hollow. “I'll be removed from my position at the company, I will have to vacate my apartment and I will no longer be welcome at his house. He'd be disowning me.”

“You can't marry her. Not if you don't love her.” Gwen said stiffly. Arthur's head snapped back over to them.

“Don't you think I know that?!” Arthur snapped.

“She's just trying to help.” Lance said.

“I know!...I know, I just..I don't know what I do.”

“You tell your father to shove his ultimatum.” Merlin mumbled.

“Oh really Merlin.” Arthur drawled. “and do tell me what I do then? With no work, no money, no place to live.”

“You could live with me.” The words were out of Morgana's mouth before she had a chance to process them. “I have a spare room since my last room-mate moved out. I'm sure with your experience you could get another job easily.”

“You want me to start over?” Arthur asked.

“Well what's the alternative. You crawl back to Uther, even if you convince him this marriage won't work he'll line you up another. The man's a tyrant. He won't stop until he's pawned you off to the highest bidder.” Morgana said. “You've always been a better man than your father, now you have the chance to prove it. Get out from under his shadow, do your own thing, make your own success.”

“And if I fail?”

“When have you ever failed at anything?”

“Apart from getting down the aisle.” Freya whispered. The group studiously ignored her.

“If I do this. If I left, father would never let me come back, I'd be severing my relationship with him forever I-”

“Everything in my life changed for the better when I left.” Morgana said, ignoring the brief flash of hurt from Arthur. “I'm working at a job I love, I have friends to die for, a brilliant apartment, if I do say so myself. Arthur I'm happier than I've ever been and I know you would be too. After some adjusting.”

“My father-”

“You always back down to your father, it's time to fight back...Uther loves you but it's obvious he doesn't respect you. Make him see that you are your own man.”

“I can't.”

“Arthur you came to me for a reason.”

“It was the only place-”

“You have the world at your finger tips!” Morgana snapped. “If you wanted to hide out you could have gotten a hotel room, you could have boarded a private jet and flown of to some little island in the middle of nowhere until everything died down. But instead you ran across town and came to me and I think that's because you knew something like this could happen, knew you'd have to make a hard choice and you wanted someone who you knew wouldn't let you turn back and make the wrong decision.”

“Or I just really wanted to get out of the rain and all my mates were at the wedding.” Arthur grumbled petulantly. Even as he moved across the room to fall into a rickety wooden chair at the table with a defeated sigh. Morgana watched as he ducked his head, shoulders curling in on him making him look smaller, his hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“We could go pick your stuff up tomorrow.” Morgana offered. For a moment she thought Arthur would object, that he'd run off, go back to their father and be rushed into a loveless marriage and lead a painfully unhappy life hating himself for the decision but this his head bobbed back up, his eyes catching hers as he gave a small nod.

“I don't say thank you much, but you know..” Arthur waved a hand flippantly instead of actually having to say thank you. He ducked his head again, clearing his throat as his hands clenched into fists, resting on his thighs.

“Arthur, are you okay?”

“Of course.” Arthur replied quickly, flashing a bright, but fake, grin up at her.

“I have a date tonight.” Morgana blurted. “I can cancel if you want me to stay.”

“No. Not at all.” Arthur said quickly.

“Well in the case I need to get ready. So you lot, out.” Morgana said, nodding for the group to leave. Lance and Gwen quickly took the sudden dismissal, standing up and making their way out of the apartment with quiet goodbyes. Freya, Merlin and Gwaine following them more reluctantly.

“I'll come get you when I'm ready.” Gwaine said just before he left.

“See you in a few hours.” Morgana agreed.

“You're going out with Gwaine?” Arthur snorted as the door clicked shut.

“We're doubling. Found us some twins.” Morgana said with an easy smile. “Are you really okay?”

“Tired.” Arthur mumbled. “Long day.”

“I bet it was. Your rooms there.” Morgana said pointing to the door to the right of the living room. “If you need anything just shout, I'm going for a bath.” Morgana waited for Arthur to scramble off to the room before she was ducking into the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and make the next chapter longer, sorry about how short this is.  
> Umm hope you liked it, please comment or leave Kudos as it makes me extremely happy :D


	3. Princess and the porper

Arthur had been living the 'normal' life for four and a half hours and he could safely say he hated it. Morgana and Gwaine had long since ducked out for their dates and Arthur had taken from lying uncomfortably on the somewhat lumpy mattress and scratchy sheets to sitting in front of the too small TV, to searching the fridge for something he could safely cook, he'd settled on a slice of toast and despite his searching he couldn't find a single bottle of alcohol in the entire house.

The flat was colder than his, the busy streets bellow louder through the thinner windows. It did however have nicer decorations than his place. Photo's lined the walls, most of the group he'd met earlier in the day. Some of people he didn't know. The house seemed to live and breath colour, everything slightly mismatched unlike the monotone of minimalistic furniture Arthur's apartment was garnished with. In a way, it felt homey. There were spots of life around the large room, in the dishes still sat in the sink and the blankets bunched up into balls at the end of the sofa, there were scuffs and stains on the furniture that made it all look used and lived in. He thought he'd liked it if his mind weren't whirling with the possible consequences of his choice. More than once he'd been tempted to take off and head back to his father with his tail between his legs. But then he'd picture his life if he went back, pictured the wedding and a life of Elena, which, in all honestly wasn't so bad because he did love Elena, she was a great girl but he wasn't _in_ love with her.

He thought of watching his friends go off and get married, of them talking about it and their wives with far off expressions, speaking of how lucky they were. He wasn't exactly a romantic man, but he couldn't deny that he wanted that, or at least, he wanted to be allowed to want that, to be able to meet someone and fall in love with them. If he married Elena he'd be giving that up, unless of course he did end up finding someone to love while with Elena which would just leave him living a life of painful longing, wishing he could end it, could go and be with them and then guilt for the idea of leaving his wife.

A gentle knock came on the door. Arthur paused from where he was staring blankly out the window, slowly he moved across the room. Throwing the door open, eyeing the purple paint on it, wondering whether Morgana chose to paint the place purple or if it had come like this.

“Merlin?” Arthur said, brow furrowing. “What are you doing here?” He asked suspiciously.

“Figured you might need a drink.” Merlin said, holding up a crate of cheap looking beer bottles with a sincere smile. “I ordered a pizza as well.” The man walked past him through the open door leaving Arthur blinking at the empty hallway for a moment, he turned round and watched as Merlin settled himself on the sofa, twisting the cap of his bottle and taking a long gulp.

“You ordered pizza to someone else's flat?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“Thought you might want the company.” Merlin said calmly. “Beer?” Arthur sighed, hesitating for a moment before he kicked the door closed and marched over. Snatching a beer and settling himself on a plus cream armchair.

“What makes you think I'd want _your_ company.” Arthur grumbled.

“If you don't want me here I'll go.” Merlin said seriously.

“No point you walking all the way back to yours. Not after you just got here.” Arthur mumbled, having anyone there, even Merlin, would beat being left alone with his thoughts any longer. Merlin smiled a small laugh bubbling out of him.

“Not like it's a long walk.” Merlin admitted. “about 30 steps actually.”

“30 steps?”

“Me and Gwaine live across the hall.” Merlin said, nodding back to the closed door.

“Oh god, you're going to be here all the time aren't you?”

“Fraid so.” Merlin said with a grin.“So what are we watching?” Merlin grabbed the remote from the table, flicking through the channels before settling on some crime drama. Arthur slowly turned to it, twisting the bottle in his hands, he tried to let himself get absorbed into the show, letting it push his mind away from the day. Of course, the show was pretty awful, a sting of bad puns that made Merlin chuckle under his breath leaving Arthur's eyes flicking over to him.

The last time he had saw Merlin had been 8 years before, when Arthur was in his first year at college and Merlin was still a skinny year 11, not that the skinny part had changed.

“What happened to you?” Arthur asked, surprising himself with his voice. Merlin's eyes snapped over to meet his.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean...before, when we were younger. You just disappeared, now you're back as if you never left Morgana's side. I didn't even know she still talked to you.”

“Not like you've talked to her recently.” Merlin huffed bitterly.

“Just trying to make conversation.” Arthur said, downing some of his beer resisting the urge to throw the bottle at Merlin.

“My mum had found out my father died.” Merlin said a few seconds later, quietly, leaving Arthur having to strain to hear. “I didn't want her to be alone, so I packed my stuff, said goodbye to my uncle Gaius and moved back home finished out school there.”

“Morgana never told me.”

“Did you ever ask?”

“Well no.”

“Then why would she tell you?” Merlin said, effectively shutting Arthur down. “Came back to London for university. My uncle owns the coffee shop downstairs so he found out that there was a guy looking for a room-mate in these flats so I came to look, turns out it was Gwaine, he showed me his 'hot neighbours' which were Gwen and Morgana. Pretty surprised when I saw her to say the least.” Merlin said with a fond smile. “Lance said it was fate for us to meet again.”

“Does Lancelot talk a lot of crap?”

“No more than you.” Merlin said with a sweet smile. That had Arthur's lips twitching into a smile.

They both let themselves turn back to the show, Merlin only moving when the buzzer sounded and he had to go let the pizza man in. The two spent the next 15 minutes gorging themselves on the pizza and sipping their beers.

“So when are you going to start looking for a job?”

“Tomorrow I guess. Do all of you have jobs?”

“On occasion.” Merlin answered with a smile. “Gwaine's an actor so his work can be pretty unreliable money wise, Freya works at an animal shelter, Lance is a cop and Gwen with Morgana doing social work.”

“And you?”

“I'm a musician. Play the guitar, some piano.”

“You get a lot of work?”

“Some.” Merlin said with a half hearted shrug. “Have a regular spot at Camelot Coffee though so I get a steady pay check, even if it's not very good. Get hired to do other gigs from time to time. Some weddings, play at some bars. Nothing big. I love it though.” Merlin said with a wistful sigh. “and it pays the rent, just about. I once played this gig at-” Merlin's voice floated through the room, filling the silence with chatter as he rattled off the story with an easy smile.

Arthur gave up his pretence of watching the show, letting Merlin rattle off pointless stories he was only half listening to. It felt strangely familiar, nostalgic. Brought him back to being 16 sat in his large kitchen Merlin filling his mouth with food and nattering away whilst he waited for Morgana to get home. Arthur wasn't sure why he would listen then, why he'd stay sitting on the kitchen counter watching with a raised eyebrow as if he could fool Merlin into thinking he was completely uninterested despite hanging around to listen to him, it felt the same now. Watching Merlin, his face twisting uncomfortably as he tried to bite back smiles. He wasn't meant to be smiling, he'd just ran out on his wedding, agreed to give up everything he'd worked his entire life towards, been pretty much disowned and lost the two closest friends in his life, and yet Merlin was laughing, flailing his arms as he explained how he and Gwaine had once crashed an A-lister party by lying through their teeth and pretending they were part of the band.

When the beer and was Pizza was gone Merlin left with a quick, impersonal nod to Arthur as if he hadn't just spent the better part of two and a half hours talking himself hoarse keeping Arthur distracted.

Arthur returned to the spare room, no his room, after that. Eyeing the decorations with a sneer making a mental note to buy paint and sort it out before long. Feeling happily buzzed Arthur curled up on the lumpy mattress and waited for sleep to take him.

*

Arthur was extremely use to his morning routine, which generally consisted of rolling out of bed, fumbling his way into a suit, grabbing his things for work and rushing out of the apartment, getting to work, nodding to his assistant,George, and then ducking into his office quickly eating food and downing a scalding hot coffee that George would leave for him before getting to work. Generally he wouldn't as much as talk to another human being before 10am when he had the daily meeting with the board.

So to wake up to voices and emerge from his room, with it's lumpy mattress to see Morgana, Gwaine and Merlin sat at the small round kitchen table laughing and shovelling there faces full with pancakes was quite a shock to the system. Especially when the door clicked shut behind him and suddenly three pairs of eyes were on him, bright grins on their faces.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Gwaine drawled.

“Did you sleep well?” Morgana asked. “Come have some coffee. There's pancakes.” Arthur stumbled towards the table. Eyeing the food with interest before sliding into the free seat between Morgana and Gwaine. A pancake was suddenly slapped into a plate in front of him. Morgana filling up a mug with delightful smelling coffee.

“Want some syrup with that?” Gwaine asked, moving to pour some gloopy looking syrup onto his pancake, Arthur left him pouring what was definitely too much syrup on top of his pancake.

“I hope the bed was okay.” Morgana said. “I haven't actually changed the sheets in there for a while, not really since Morgause moved out, there clean!” She said quickly. “Just a bit old.”

“Six months old.” Merlin mumbled with a grin.

“And were the curtains okay this morning? I know there a bit thin, I prefer black out curtains myself but Morgause-”

“Do shut up.” Arthur huffed, downing some of the scalding liquid, resisting the urge to slam his head onto the table to knock himself out to get anyway from the inane chatter his sister was spewing at him.

“Excuse me?” Morgana bristled.

“Ah, so you are definitely still an ass.” Merlin said solemnly

“It's morning, why are you all talking?” Arthur grumbled. A smile suddenly lit Morgana's face.

“oh, I forgot how you get when you first wake up. Drink, eat your food, you'll feel better.” Morgana said with a placating pat on his shoulder as if he were a small child throwing a tantrum. Arthur threw her a glare, turning to the small pile of pancakes on his plate and gaping at what was probably enough maple syrup to give anyone a heart attack pooled across them, if he shifted the plate he was sure it would flow out of the lipped edge and onto the table. He looked up at Gwaine who just raised an eyebrow innocently and popped a piece of his own, normal pancakes, into his mouth. Arthur sighed and got to work, ignoring the fact he was splashing the goop onto the table cloth as he cut into the food. He held it up off his plate, letting it drip for a while before he popped it into his mouth.

“You're welcome.” Gwaine said happily. Arthur's hands clamped tightly around his cutlery, forcing himself to go back to eating rather than grabbing his plate and pouring the mess into Gwaine's unfairly fabulous hair.

The door swung open, revealing a smiling Gwen and Lance as they waltzed in.

“Morning.” Gwen sung. “We bought boxes.”

“Pens, tape and bubble wrap.” Lance finished waving a bag overflowing with stuff. “How were your dates?” Lance asked, plopping the bag down onto the floor and resting back against the kitchen counter, Gwen senselessly slipping into his arms, grinning over at the table of people.

“Gods what's wrong with you all. It's morning.” Arthur whined, glaring blearily at the mass of people wondering how in the world they could all be so chipper, it really wasn't normal.

As if sensing Arthur's distress the door crashed open revealing a tired looking Freya, her hair tangled on her head, jumper on backwards and, seemingly wearing two odd shoes.

“Whatever you do, don't speak to her for at least another half hour.” Merlin whispered across the table.

“You'll unleash the beast.” Gwaine said.

“She doesn't like mornings.”

“Girl after my own heart.” Arthur mumbled tiredly. Freya grunted, turning in the direction of the voices with a wild eyed look, the room stilled Arthur found himself holding his breath as the girls eyes flicked across them, after a moment she seemed to untense, rubbing her eyes grumpily and making her way over to the table, pulling back Merlin's chair with surprising strength and depositing herself in his lap, snaking the cup of coffee from his hand, taking a large gulp that Arthur knew must have burnt her mouth before she was handing it back to Merlin and curling into him like a cat.

“What are the boxes for?” Arthur asked after a moment, voice quiet.

“We're getting your things.”

“No. we're not.” Arthur said slowly. “I'll get a mover to do that.”

“Your poor now princes, gotta do things with some good old elbow grease.” Gwaine sighed. “You'll get use to it.”

“We'll go over after breakfast.”

“I can go on my own.”

“Don't be silly.” Gwen tutted. “You can't do it all on your own.”

*

Why everyone had decided they should come clear out Arthur's flat he wasn't sure but still, even after him insisting that he didn't need the help he found himself standing in his living room as the group filtered in Gwaine giving an appreciative whistle as he looked around and threw himself down onto the black leather sofa.

“If I marry her instead can I live here?” Freya said walking quickly over to the balcony, half way through the drive over she'd perked up again. He heard the clicking of a lighter and looked up to see Gwaine lighting a cigarette.

“I'm not meant to smoke in here.” Arthur said quickly. Gwaine gave a small shrug.

“Your father own this place?” Gwaine asked, Arthur gave a quick nod and Gwaine smiled, exaggerating his gesture as he leaned over and flicked the ash onto the white carpet.

“Gwaine!” Arthur growled, storming forwards ready to snatch the cigarette out of the mans hands.

“Come on mate. You're being kicked out. Make it a last fuck you.” Gwaine held out the packet of cigarettes to him with an easy smile.

“If you won't I will, do you have any red wine? I think it would go wonderfully with the carpet.” Morgana said, marching over and snatching the cigarettes away, she took one before throwing the packet to Merlin. Merlin pulled one out with a smile before holding them back out to Arthur.

“Is this what you commoners do then? Vandalize apartments?”

“We also have a lot of sex.” Gwaine said from his seat at the sofa. Arthur rolled his eyes before he quickly snatched a cigarette and took the lighter from Gwaine.

Gwen and Lance turned down the packet when he offered it to them, Freya however stormed over and practically ripped it out of his hands before taking the one out of Arthur's mouth and using the tip to spark her own.

10 minutes later and they were onto packing, the room stinking of smoke as they got to packing. Or more, Gwen, Lance and Merlin got to packing while Morgana and Gwaine emptied his wine cabinet switching between drinking it and serving healthy glugs of it to the white flooring. Freya watched it all from curled up on the sofa, her knees tucked up to her chin. Arthur alternated between helping the three packing and trying to remind himself that vandalism wasn't funny.

Arthur really didn't have a lot of stuff so packing didn't take long at all. He'd done his bedroom on his own in about 10 minutes. And 8 of those were spent getting his clothes into a suitcase, after that it was a few books, his laptop the lone picture he had of his mother and a picture from when he was a child of him and a picture of him, Elena, Leon, Morgana and Gwaine at Brighton pier about 6 years ago

Once Arthur left his bedroom with the few things he'd packed he noticed everyone was on the balcony. Freya, Gwaine and Merlin leaning precariously over the edge making Arthur groan, despite the fact he didn't exactly like any of them he'd rather they didn't plummet to their deaths. Gwen and Lance were holding tightly onto the back of Merlin's top as if they too were scared he'd tumble over the edge, but in their defence Merlin did look as though a sudden gust of wind could knock him off his feet. Gwaine was laughing as Freya made an ungodly sound, collecting spit in her mouth and hacking it over the side.

“That's disgusting.” Arthur sneered.

“You can't tell me you've never done it.” Freya said calmly, turning back to him and hopping up to sit on the thin wall around the balcony. Arthur resisted the urge to quickly yank her off and shove her back inside the apartment and to safety.

“I really can.” Arthur answered honestly. He heard another horrendous snore/gurgle like sound before Gwaine was following Freya's lead and sending a thick wad of spit spiralling down towards the ground. The laughter on the groups faces suddenly vanished as they all dropped to the floor, hitting the deck like there lives depended on it. Even Morgana was spread across the balcony floor, stifling a giggle, skirt rucked up too high on her thighs. Arthur sighed, stepping carefully over the throng of people to peer over the side. He could quickly tell why they'd ducked, eyeing a burly looking man glaring up at the balcony screaming profanities and waving his fist like some evil cartoon character.

“Oh piss off I'll buy you a knew toupee!” Arthur bellowed down at the man who, even from this distance, seemed to turn a bright red and stalked away. Six heads slowly bobbed up, peering nervously over the edge of balcony watching the man walk away, giggles passing through their lips. “You're all mental.” Arthur said begrudgingly, storming back into the flat.

“We're all packed up.” Lance said, following Arthur quickly. “Everyone grab a box!” He ordered. “We'll take it down, should all fit in one trip.”

The next ten or so minutes were spent moving in and out of the lift, packing boxes into the back of Merlin's van. After the third trip everyone but Arthur and Gwaine stayed downstairs. Arthur going to sweep for any last things he wanted to take that he may have missed. The two searched quickly through the small apartment before Gwaine was clapping him on the back with a bit too much force.

“Looks like we're all done.” Gwaine said.

“Yeah.”

“Well princess, welcome to your new life as a porper. Now lets get the hell out of here before I catch rich bitch syndrome.”Arthur watched bemused as Gwaine pulled out the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tossed them, still half full into the bin.

“Why?” Arthur asked curiously.

“Oh, I don't smoke.” Gwaine said seriously before he was walking away, grabbing the last of the boxes and leaving Arthur standing alone in his apartment. Arthur watched after him bemused for a few moments before he was slowly walking over to the balcony. He could hear a muffled laugh from the street bellow although he couldn't tell if he knew who it was that was laughing or not. With a small sigh he pulled the door balcony door closed, turning letting his eyes sweep across the apartment, the carpet marred with trodden in cigarette ash and burns along with splashes of vivid red wine that made it look a bit like a murder scene.

He remembered nights spent sprawled across the sofa, the sound of the bustling streets of London floating through the open balcony doors, Elena doing her best to drown them out with undignified snorts as she laughed and threw popcorn at the TV. He thought of the restless nights spent in front of a laptop trying to prepare for a board meeting, of his father sitting him down with a stern look informing him he would be proposing to Elena and should do it soon. Four years of his life had been spent in the apartment, for four years the doors had been open to a handful of people he probably wouldn't see again. Uther for sure wouldn't want to see him and even if Elena had seemed to agree on the phone he doubted she'd ever want anything to do with him again after he'd left her at the altar.

Arthur gulped down the rising anxiety trying to keep his mind from wandering to what he would do now, he took the key from his pocket, setting it gently on the coffee table, tapping it twice nervous, his fingers itching for him to pick it back up, to go back to his father and grovel if he had to, to make sure nothing changed. He didn't, instead he straightened back up, eyes sweeping once more through the apartment before he was striding out, closing the door with a click that sounded oddly final and making his way to the lift.

On the way the van had already been fairly uncomfortable, not to mention probably tempting fate. The van was a tatty blue with a dragon painted on the side with a sticky floor in the back part and smelt like old beer. It was small, with three seats at the front and just a compartment at the back, although it was Merlin's van Freya was driving it, Morgana and Gwen sitting in the two available seats next to her while Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot stood, slightly crouched in the back, hands pressed firmly against the walls trying to keep themselves from falling over. On the way back it was worse, half of the back was filled with the boxes leaving the four men hunched in a pathetic circle tumbling into each other as Freya took turns with frightening speed, especially considering they were in London so it was rare to go over 2 miles per hour for any longer than 30 seconds before you hit a wall of traffic. It was too hot, Arthur had one of Merlin's pointy elbows jammed into his stomach, Gwaine's arm was thrown around his shoulders as the man tried to keep himself upright in the cramped area leaving his sweaty armpit next to Arthur's face and Arthur's hands were lodged in front of him, uncomfortably close to all of their crotches.

“I need to get a bigger van.” Merlin grumbled.

“Don't you like being all snugly.” Gwaine asked, shifting his hips forwards suggestively sending his groin into Arthur's hand. “Arthur, I didn't know you felt that way about me.” Gwaine said, no doubt waggling his eyebrows.

“Get your junk off my hand before I cut it off.” Arthur hissed. Gwaine answered by rolling his hips making Arthur rip his hand away, his hand smacking into Merlin's groin with a small thump. Merlin reeled back with a screech, hands moving to cup his abused appendage only for him to slap Lance in the leg and then promptly tumble backwards slamming into the wall with a metallic thump.

“Mother fuc-”

“What are you boys doing back there?” Freya called.

“Eyes on the road!” Gwen yelled.

“Freya! Go back to the other side!” Morgana screeched.

“There's no traffic and this ways faster!”

_We're all going to die_ Arthur thought bitterly.

“Bet you wish you were on your honeymoon now.” Gwaine said. Arthur couldn't help but agree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could comment that'd be great :D Thank you for reading! I'll get more up soon as i can (when i get around to writing it)


End file.
